Ojos de Demonio
by DarkWarlock86
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que tiene Ayane en el fondo de su alma? Historia Pseudopsicologica sobre nuestra Ninja Favorita...


Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que este Fanfic esta basado en alguna escenas del videojuego de Midway "The Suffering: Ties that Bind". Las citas que aparecen al principio son de la canción "Crawling" de Linkin' Park.

Este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les guste.

Ojos de Demonio

1

_To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much preassure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Ayane lanzo una rápida cuchillada. Su Tanto se estrello brutalmente contra lagarganta de Raidou, desgarrando la carne. La sangre caliente salio disparada,salpicando la cara de Ayane y mezclándose con la de ella. Raidou soltó un quejido, o intento hacerlo, porque lo único que salio de su boca fueron unos grandes borbotones de sangre. El cuerpo pesado del padre de Ayane cayo contra el suelo. La chica de cabello morado se acerco al cadáver, contemplándolo con desprecio. De un momento a otro, el cuerpo que Ayane creía sin vida comenzó a hablarle. La ninja retrocedió asustada.

"Ah si. Me has derrotado Ayane. Definitivamente eres una poderosa shinobi. Haces sentir tan orgulloso a un padre. Eres una digna hija mía."

Ayane dejo de sentir miedo. Ahora sentía ira.

"No me llames así,- Dijo Ayane con furia - yo no soy tu hija."

"No lo niegues Ayane. Yo soy tu verdadero padre y tú lo sabes, lo sientes. Un vil y despiadado hijo de puta que violo a tu madre. ¿Sabes hija, creo que ahora que te veo, te pareces mucho a mi..."

Raidou rompió a reír, y mientras reía, chorros de sangre salían de su boca. Ayane no pudo soportar esa maldita carcajada. Apretó los puños.

"Yo no soy tu hija"

Raidou seguía riendo.

"Yo no soy tu hija" Dijo Ayane levantando mas la voz.

Raidou empezó a reír con más fuerza.

"¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA!" Grito Ayane mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Raidou y empezaba a clavar su Tanto en la maloliente carne de este.

"¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA!" Seguía gritando Ayane mientras daba cuchilladas a Raidou. El piso alrededor del cadáver ahora era un negruzco y viscoso charco de sangre que crecía con cada nueva acometida del Tanto de Ayane. El rojo líquido salpicaba la cara y el pecho de la ninja, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba sumida en un frenesí de rabia y desesperación, no quería dejar ningún rastro de ese maldito hombre, no iba a detenerse hasta que Raidou no fuera mas que una mancha roja en el suelo.

"¡Oh si¡Sangre, sangre, sangre! La violencia te sienta tan bien. El despedazar miembro por miembro a tu padre te hace sentir un poco mejor ¿verdad Ayane?"

Ayane detuvo enseguida su carnicería. Reconoció enseguida la suave y elegante voz de Shiva. La ninja se incorporo y observo severamente a la mujer enmascarada. Ayane no sabia que le producía mas ira, si Raidou o Shiva. Luego se percato de que lo que quedaba en el suelo ya no era más que un hinchado y sanguinolento bulto de carne.

"Vaya. Derrotaste a Raidou. Y eso que los de Doatec lo habían convertido en una bestialidad imparable. Dime, Ayane¿de donde viene tu fuerza y poder?"

"Viene del hecho de que quiero asesinarte,- Respondió Ayane apretando los puños - viene del hecho de que quiero hacer contigo lo mismo que acabo de hacer con Raidou."

"Ah si si... ¿Sabes como se llama eso? Se llama odio. Lo que te impulsa a seguir, lo que te da energía para propinar cuchillada tras cuchillada con tu Tanto, lo que te da fuerzas para no sucumbir ante la desesperación, El Tengu que llevas dentro... De verdad que Genra hizo un buen trabajo contigo."

"No mancilles su nombre pronunciándolo con tu inmunda boca" Respondió Ayane dando un paso hacia Shiva.

"Ja ja ja... ¿Sabes? Es gracioso. Acabas de dejarle bien en claro a tu _verdadero_ padre que tu _no eres_ su hija... ¡Y de que manera, mientras que muestras un respeto casi fanático a la memoria de un hombre que solo te uso."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Para ser una asesina fría y calculadora eres un poco ingenua ¿no crees?. ¿Piensas que Genra sentía por ti el mismo cariño y respeto que tu sientes por el?. Abre los ojos Ayane: Para Genra tu solo eras una herramienta. Algo reemplazable."

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿No? Solo piensa un poco: Una niñita sola y con miedo, sin amigos, sin familia. Una niñita que la mayoría de las veces se acostaba con hambre. Una bastardita odiada e insultada por todo el mundo. Una niñita que cada día de su vida fue acumulando odio y más odio en el fondo de su alma. Una niñita abandonada por su propia madre en un intento de esta por conservar el honor que había perdido cuando la violaron como a una puta. Genra lo sabía: sabía quien era tu madre, sabia que estaba arrepentida y que antes de que te fueras para el Hajin Mon te lo iba a confesar todo. Pero sobre todo, sabia que en ese instante todo el odio que estaba latente dentro de ti iba a estallar y a inundar todo tu ser. Y en ese momento te convertiste en justo lo que Genra necesitaba: Una persona llena de odio y sufrimiento... y mejor aun, con la poderosa sangre de Raidou corriendo por sus venas. Por favor... ¿Crees que Genra te hubiera acogido bajo su protección si tu no hubieras tenido esas... singulares cualidades¡A GENRA LE HUBIERA DADO IGUAL DEJARTE MORIR COMO UN ANIMAL!"

"¡MENTIRA!" Grito Ayane con los ojos empañados por las incipientes lagrimas. Pronto ya no pudo contenerlas mas y se desplomo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Comenzó a llorar como la niña atormentada y solitaria de 16 años que era.

Detrás de la mascara que cubría su rostro, Shiva sonreía de satisfacción.

"¿Que te paso Ayane? No me imaginaba que la autoproclamada Mujer Tengu fuera tan sensible. No, no debes llorar. Tu no puedes darte el lujo de llorar porque, veras, ahora mismo pienso ponerte a prueba. Quiero ver que tan bien dejas fluir tu odio, quiero ver si puedes dejar salir ese monstruoso Tengu que llevas dentro. Y lo mejor de todo es que para esta prueba he decidido "invitar" a una persona que siempre ha estado muy "relacionada" con todo este asunto de tu odio."

Ayane ceso por un momento su llanto. Ya sabia de quien le hablaban.

"Ella" Fue lo único que susurro Ayane antes de desvanecerse. Las tinieblas

la rodearon como un lúgubre sudario negro. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y pronto se encontró sumida en la mas insondable oscuridad, mientras caía y caía. La única sensación que sentía Ayane en esos momentos era la voz de Shiva hablándole dentro de su cabeza:

"_Si, Ella. KA-SU-MI_"

2

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling what I can´t seem_

Shiva... Esa mujer enmascarada. ¿Porque ocultara su rostro¿Cobardía¿Vergüenza¿O tal vez alguna otra razón que escapa a mi entendimiento? Ella siempre ha estado hay. Dentro de mi mente. Dentro de mi alma. ¿Que quiere de mi?... ¿Porque me acosa?

Siempre va vestida con un traje de Ninja totalmente negro. Una capucha cubre su cabeza, así que nunca le he visto el cabello. Prácticamente no hay porción de su cuerpo que este descubierta. La única excepción tal vez sean sus ojos. Y digo tal vez, porque lo único que alcanzo a ver a través de aquellos pequeños agujeros de su mascara es un brillo rojizo. Es extraño... casi... demoníaco. Su mirada hace que se me hiele la sangre.

Su traje Ninja es muy ceñido por lo que se puede ver fácilmente que es una mujer muy voluptuosa. Calculo que su estatura ronda los 1,68 metros y a juzgar por su voz, debe tener mas de treinta años. Lleva una funda atada a la espalda y en ella una larga Katana. Jamás he visto el arma desenfundada pero si que he visto su empuñadura. Es totalmente negra, sin guarnición, y en su extremo tiene una horrenda cabeza de Demonio. Sin duda esa Katana va muy bien con su dueña.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Era apenas una niña de 6 años. Estaba en el pórtico de la pequeña cabaña del tío Gimbei, la cabaña donde nací, sentada mirando las estrellas. Tal vez es porque era de noche, tal vez ella no quería que la viera. Sentía que me observaban, miraba para todos lados pero no lograba ver a nadie. Y de un momento a otro surgió de las sombras. Estaba hay, mirándome. Al principio sentí miedo. Pero luego, nunca supe bien por que, sentí algo familiar en ella, y me tranquilice.

"Hola pequeña"

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"¿Yo? Solo digamos que soy una amiga. Alguien a quien tu le interesas mucho."

"¿Una amiga?"

"Si pequeña. Quiero ayudarte... quiero educarte." Me dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Dime Ayane-chan¿que es lo que mas quisieras tener cuando crezcas?"

En ese momento pensé en mis amigos Kasumi y Hayate. Pensé en lo feliz que me sentía al jugar con ellos. Pensé en lo felices que debían ser ellos al tener una familia que los amaba. Pensé que tal vez yo algún día también podría tener todo eso y compartir mi alegría con ellos.

"Fe... Felicidad" Respondí tímidamente.

"No pequeña. La Felicidad no sirve para nada. Si de verdad quieres ser alguien en la vida, debes tener Poder. Si eres Fuerte toda la gente te respetara y te temerá. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?"

"No... No lo se..."

"Esta bien Ayane-chan, no te preocupes. _Tengo años_ _para enseñarte."_

En ese momento sentí la voz del tío Gimbei:

"Ayane-chan ya es muy tarde, ven a dormir... Ayane-chan... ¿Con quien hablabas?"

"No... Con nadie tío Gimbei." Era la primera vez en mi vida que le mentía al tío.

"Je je je... ¿con que tienes un amigo imaginario eh pequeña? Ya ven a dormir

Ayane-chan" Y volvió a entrar en la cabaña.

Voltee a mirar... y ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. Como si nunca hubiera estado hay. Esa noche soñé con ella.

Y muchas otras noches. Era insoportable. Es como si se hubiera apoderado de mi mente. Y después... cuando empecé a cometer mis primeros asesinatos, se puso peor. Cada vez que mi tanto atravesaba la carne de alguien, cada vez que un Kunai o un Shuriken encontraban una garganta, cada vez que hacia que la sangre manchara el piso... ella estaba hay.

_"Si... Como me gusta..." _

_"Supervivencia del mas fuerte..."_

_"Con cada muerto que cae te haces mas fuerte..."_

_"Destrucción. Dolor. Aniquilación. Sufrimiento."_

_"Eliminando a los débiles..."_

Siempre oía la voz de Shiva diciéndome aquellas cosas. "Eres Fuerte. Se lo demostraste..." Fue lo que me dijo cuando mate a Genra en el tercer torneo DOA. No se como... pero entonces dude de mis verdaderas razones para haber matado a Genra. "Si Ayane... Eres Fuerte. Se lo demostraste" susurro alguien mientras se alejaba caminando de la hoguera donde ardía el cuerpo de Genra. Luego alguien sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche... Ese alguien era Yo.

Pero fue aquella noche. Fue aquella noche en que me di cuenta de lo que Shiva estaba haciendo conmigo. Había sido fácil entrar en el edificio. Y abrir la puerta de la oficina, mirar a los ojos a ese alto ejecutivo de la corporación no se que y lanzarle un Kunai a la frente antes de que pudiera decir "¿Quien es usted?", rutinario. Fui hacia el escritorio y levante la cabeza del cadáver. Un par de ojos apagados y desorbitados me miraban horriblemente.

"Takanori-san... parece que su... "Estrategia Empresarial" ha hecho que se gane unos enemigos muy rencorosos" dije con tono burlón mientras sacaba el Kunai del cráneo de mi victima.

Limpie la pequeña arma y me la guarde en el corpiño. Entonces me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la oficina. Mire rápidamente hacia un rincón... y allí estaba. Una niña pequeña, como de unos 7 años. Miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Respiraba agitadamente y le temblaba el labio inferior.

En ese momento mi mente se hizo una maraña de preguntas. "¿Que hace esta niña aquí? Son las 12:45 de la noche ¿Que hace esta mocosa aquí? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que había mas de una persona en esta oficina?"

"... Papá..." La temblorosa vocecita de la niña era apenas audible.

Sentí lo que la niña iba a hacer a continuación. Iba a gritar, y si gritaba... No lo pensé. Simplemente lo hice. Salí disparada, tome la cabeza de la niña entre mis manos... y le rompí el cuello. Escuche claramente el sonido de sus vértebras destrozándose y el golpe seco de ese cuerpecito al caer contra el piso alfombrado de la oficina. Nuevamente unos ojos desorbitados y apagados me miraban. Solo que esta vez era infinitamente más horrible. La expresión de la niña era una mueca de dolor insoportable.

"Ahhhhh... Que lastima... Esa pobre e inocente criaturita"

Esa maldita voz. Esa maldita perra. Mire atrás de mi y allí estaba, sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro.

Shiva siguió con su discurso.

"Su madre esta enferma de cáncer terminal. Esta postrada en un hospital y tiene los días contados. Como no hay nadie en la casa que cuide de la niña y tampoco han conseguido una niñera, su padre la traía a la oficina donde ella dormía en ese sofá que esta en ese rincón. ¿No te preguntas que se siente Ayane¿Que se siente saber que tu madre va a morir y luego ver como matan a tu padre clavándole un cuchillo en la frente? No, no te lo preguntas. Porque no te importa. ¿Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso Ayane? Que viniste a matar a una sola persona y terminaste matando, como dicen por hay, a dos pájaros de un solo tiro... No, espera, TRES pájaros de un solo tiro, si, TRES. Porque ¿Que crees que le va a dar a esa señora cuando se entere que asesinaron horriblemente a su hijita y a su esposo? La vida de esa mujer con cáncer terminal ya es horrible de por si... pero cuando sepa esto... va a ser peor que el infierno. Yo no le doy más de dos días antes de que la tristeza y la enfermedad la maten."

"Y para terminar... No tenias por que matarla, pudiste haberla dejado inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca. Pero no... Tú decidiste matarla, no porque fuera más sencillo o seguro, la mataste porque eres una sádica, una asesina cruel, fría, sanguinaria y sin sentimiento alguno. Te has convertido en una digna Shinobi del Hajin Mon. Genra debe estar orgulloso..."

Mis manos temblaban. Respiraba con dificultad. "¿Que hice?... En el nombre del cielo... ¿Que hice?"

"Muy bien Ayane. Muy bien. Es bueno ver tu Tengu interior. Así me gusta, que vallas por el camino del poder y la fuerza, que dejes atrás todo sentimiento inútil. Estoy muy complacida. Bienvenida..._ Mi pequeña niña..._"

(El final de esto... próximamente)


End file.
